my one mistake
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Tadashi x Hiro] An unknown illness has gripped Hiro and his days are numbered. The last thing he wants to do? Go out with a bang.


**A/N:** So, you may think I'm new to this fandom, but nope. I've written a couple of stories before this one on my AO3, yet I decided to show this one as well for... certain reasons? Eh, they're unknown, even to me.

Anyway, even though this is _supposed_ to be Hidashi, you can take it as not, even later on when it blatantly hints at it.

* * *

 **my one mistake  
**

* * *

This is his last stand; his attempt to make something of his life, to do something to be remembered by. Little bots, controlled by a person's mind, seem to be the best way to go. Innovation, a way for the future. Sure, some would say being a child prodigy is enough of a legacy, but Hiro Hamada always wants to do something _more_ with his drastically short lifespan.

He went to the doctor of his own accord when he started coughing up vast amounts of blood for seemingly no reason, along with excruciating chest pain and fatigue. They couldn't find out what it was specifically, but they did tell him this: You have six months to live.

It is a little past six months. Hiro begged the doctors to keep this confidential, as he didn't want his Aunt and brother to try and coddle him. No, he wants to live his life the way he wants until he's unable to breath and this sickness takes hold of his being.

They were reluctant at first; after all, when all's said and done, the young Hamada is a mere fourteen years of age. Normally, doctors would tell the next of kin, yet, for some reason, they told the boy they would say something when his body finally gave out and he lived the rest of his days in palliative care.

Hiro refuses to let that happen, even if it's getting harder to breathe each day and the blood he coughs up scares even him. He knows he won't last much longer. He wants to go out with a bang, give the world something to use, before giving in and letting his illness take control of him.

Thus, the reason he is at the SFIT student showcase, with his brother and friends cheering him on. Honey Lemon takes a selfie with them, and Hiro's grateful for it, as he knows it'll be the last picture he takes with them. He wants to thank them, but he doesn't do corny that well, and he'd rather have his work do the talking.

His face must be pale, because his elder brother runs his fingers along Hiro's cheekbones and wears a frown on his features. "You okay? You look… horrible. Is it nerves?"

Ah, if only that were it. Hiro grins his famous, lopsided smile and says, "Nah. You're talking to an ex bot fighter… takes a lot more than this to rattle me."

Tadashi chuckles warmly and bops his little brother on the nose. "Whatever you say, kiddo." He pushes him towards the stage. "Knock 'em dead.'

-v-

Hiro does just that, despite feeling his chest constrict and breathing becoming more of an issue the more he talks. Eventually, when he's finished, he slumps on the stage, covering his mouth with a shaking hand. There's gasps all around as blood dribbles from between the young prodigy's fingers, and the young Hamada gags on it, coughing in a desperate attempt to get some kind of air.

"Hiro!" someone calls, but the boy can't make out who. It sounds like a bunch of jibberish. "Someone call an ambulance, quick!"

The last thing he hears is "Hold on, hold on, I've got you…"

-v-

Hiro floats on a veil of darkness, eyes narrowing as he tries to take in what's going on. He remembers presenting his microbots, and then… oh. Hah. His sickness finally said _fuck this_ and took hold of his body.

This is it, then. He's going to die. At least he made his last stand, just as he wanted to, before succumbing to whatever the hell he has. His only regret…? He never got to tell Tadashi, his dear, beloved older brother who acted like his rock since their parents perished, that he loved him.

What kind of love? One would think the boy is talking about familial, but he's not. It's twisted, warped beyond that. Hiro doesn't even know when it started, but all he knows is that he looks at Tadashi differently than he does anyone else, like a man would look at his woman. His heart pounds when his elder brother gives him that stupid smile of his and he wishes Tadashi would smile for him all the time.

It's no use, though. He's going to die without Tadashi knowing his true feelings. It's a bit of a bitter revelation, but one Hiro accepts in the end. At least his microbots will make an impact on the world...

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
